


Basorexia

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basorexia (n.) - the overwhelming desire to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> Something written for DerekStilesWeek.  
> I think I'm just going to migrate all of my Tumblr fics over here.

Stiles has… a problem—would you call it that? Have you ever spent an entire day of school just thinking about kissing someone? Visualized the moment when your lips meet the other person’s and there’s just that—ah! feeling? Is it just Stiles—no, it can’t be only him that’s felt this way. This must be a common thing, has to be.

Stiles is ordinary, one of the only ordinary people he knows nowadays, everyone has something going on, but not him. Stiles is supposed to be the normal one. The goofball surrounded by supernatural friends.

Stiles only has werewolf for a boyfriend. Okay, that’s completely normal, but when you take into account everything that’s happened recently, it’s not that crazy a thing. 

And at the thought of his boyfriend, the image him, or his lips pop into Stiles head. He drops his head on his desk and lets out a loud groan, which warrants him a glance from a few people in the class and a “Mr. Stilinski, is there something you don’t understand?” from the teacher. When Stiles shakes his head, forehead still firmly placed upon his desk, the teacher asks him to sit up or go to the nurse. Stiles gives a dramatic sigh and lifts his head, a few stifled laughs are scattered around the room and Stiles rolls his eyes. 

That’s how is was for a majority of his classes, throughout his Chemistry class Scott gave him a look, he didn’t know what to call it but it was just a—look. Stiles didn’t know how to interpret it so he ignored it for the most part.

But with the end of his final class Stiles was able to just bolt out of school and to his jeep, all the while allowing his mind to indulge in his fantasy. 

The fantasy of Derek with an arm around Stiles’ waist and the older male’s lips pressed tightly against his; not even enough space between the two men for air to squeeze through. 

Yeah, this is a problem.

But honestly Stiles, he really couldn’t care less.

—

Pulling up in front of the Hale house Stiles is able to quickly admire the progress made in its renovation. 

A majority of the holes burned into house have been closed and the packs even started painting over the already fixed up sections. It’s only slightly habitable now, but that never stopped Derek from living in it. 

Stiles could have sat there, in his jeep, just appreciating the house, but when Derek appeared in the frame of the front door he completely forgot what he was thinking about. This is definitely a problem, no denying it, and it’s a little bit unsettling.

Stiles climbs out of his jeep and makes his way over to the house. 

Derek cracks that half smile, the on Stiles was able to get him to make after a year. It’s may be a smile that looks cocky but Stiles can tell it’s genuine. 

And that smile, it makes Derek’s lips look—perfect. 

So when Stiles is close enough he claims purchase of the front of Derek’s wifebeater and pulls the man, crashing their lips together.

And with that kiss a sense of calm washes over Stiles. He’s able to think clearly, to a degree, but he still wants to kiss Derek. So instead of pecking Derek’s lips a few times as he was accustomed to doing he keeps their lips locked and constricts his arms around Derek’s neck. 

Derek smirks into the kiss and in response to Stiles’ arms around the younger male’s waist.

And while Stiles is slack jawed he feels Derek’s tongue slip into his mouth, this causes Stiles to tighten his arms. And Derek’s back is against the wall for a change and Stiles is the one holding him there, lips hungrily devouring the other’s mouth. 

Stiles is glad that he has this problem, it’s a problem he can deal with—a problem he doesn’t mind dealing with.


End file.
